


Regular show fun (bad at titles)

by Saltwater666



Category: Regular Show
Genre: My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltwater666/pseuds/Saltwater666
Summary: Okay so it's Rigby's birthday, some demons fight it out, death makes an appearance, oh and his family comes over.





	Regular show fun (bad at titles)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first story please bare with me. I know not many people are gonna read this but if you do enjoy💖

"Ayo Rigby wake up," Mordecai whispered. His breath smelled like peppermint and cinnamon entangled together in Rigby's personal space. "Whaaat let me sleep. Benson's giving me the day off," Rigby whined. 

"I know but it's your birthday and your mom just called and she said they were on on their way here."  
Rigby hopped from his trampoline and ran to the bathroom. Pops was staring at himself in the mirror eating a lolly pop. "Hey pops I need to get ready!" Rigby said, pushing Pops to the hallway and shutting the door to get in the shower.  
"Pops?" asked Mordecai 

"Hmm?"

"What were you doing in the mirror?"

"Aren't there more important issues to deal with other than my beauty routine Mordecai?"

"Umm okay.."  
Mordecai went downstairs to the living room to make things look 'presentable'. There was an open Doritos bag laying out and some leftover nachos on the coffee table. Some soda had spilled over on the table and left a sticky spot. Yeah, it was pretty gross. Mordecai went to the kitchen to get cleaning supplies, but when he came back Muscle man was at the table lapping at the spilled cherry soda. "What the hell man! What are you doing!" Mordecai screamed trying to move Muscle man out the way. 

"I can't help it there's something inside of me," Muscle man said shaking and holding out his arm. There was a huge lump moving around under his skin. Mordecai squirmed for a moment, and then realized stuff like this happens every. Single. Day.  
"Okay but we'll handle that later. Right now Rigby's family is coming over and this place is a mess. Now sho so I can clean."  
"You know if I die it's gonna be your fault," Muscle man whimpered. 

Back upstairs, Rigby was done getting ready. He paced back and forth true to calm himself down. He was nervous. His father had a history of making what was supposed to be an enjoyable day or moment turn to butt. He wasn't sure he would have the capability to deal with the Bs. But soon there was a dark feel in the air. There was a knock on the door and a dark pit in Rigby's stomach showed up. By this time, Mordecai was done cleaning up and Muscle man was put outside for the time being. Rigby went downstairs to answer the door. All that energy he felt upstairs, felt like a punch to the face when he answered the door. 

"Hello Riggy! Happy birthday," his mother greeted joyfully. The air was met with a stone silence when his father came in. With the small crowd Rigby squeezed his way to the kitchen. He didn't want to talk to his dad to hear what he always hears.--  
'You're a moron Rigby'  
'Disappointment' 'you're never going to amount to anything'  
'my car is cooler than you' --

There was a tap on the kitchen window. Muscle man was sitting on the back porch with a saggy face and drunk look. "Hey what's wrong?" Rigby asked helping Muscle man in the house, " Why are you outside?"  
"Mordecai..*huff*huff* .. that bastard put me out there..*huff*.. there's a demon in meee..*huff*hu*hu*"  
Rigby tried to run out the kitchen but the other demon that Rigby 'sensed' earlier flew in and grabbed Muscle man, and started punching him. The demon hidden inside Muscle man shot out of his body and tackled the other demon to the floor.  
Rigby zoomed out trying to find Mordecai. "MORDECAI!" Rigby screamed to get his attention. Mordecai looked over and ran over to Rigby. "What"  
"We have a situation"  
The noise from the kitchen grew louder and louder. The two demons were really going at it now. Muscle man just looked like he was puppet being strung along with them. "Heelpp meee," he screamed.  
Mordecai and Rigby ran to pull Muscle man out of the fight. The demons broke through the window and tumbled out the house forgetting about Muscle man. They help him up and when they turn around everyone is packed in the doorway.  
"So who wants cake?" asked Mordecai trying to change the subject matter.  
"Ha! You guys almost got your butts handed to you by ghosts!" Rigby's dad yelled.  
"Devil," Rigby groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was written badly


End file.
